Duke University will purchase an ultra-highfield nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer for advanced biomedical research with support from the NIH Division of Research Resources Shared Instrumentation Grants Program. Highfield NMR has become an indispensible tool for studies of biological macromolecules with experience showing that the most productive approaches involve a combination of advanced methodologies and the highest magnetic fields available. The full power of the technique will be applied to ongoing and new, frontier, biochemical and biomedical research programs to provide a truly unique shared resource in the region. Basic scientists in Biochemistry, Chemistry, Microbiology, Radiology and Surgery will use one- and two-dimensional NMR methods to study the solution structure and functional activity of biologically-important molecules. Research in the following areas of biomedical science will be significantly advanced: 1. Repressor proteins and DNA regulation 2. Metalloenzyme structure and function 3. Protein folding 4. Initiation of DNA replication 5. Interactions of human immunodeficiency virus glycoproteins 6. DNA processing enzymes 7. Macromolecular binding sites of molybdenum cofactors 8. Characterization and structure of complex sugars and macrolide antibiotics 9. Characterization of opiates and other drugs 10. Structure/energy relations of aggregated systems. The proposed ultra-highfield spectrometer represents a significant new addition to the instrumentation capabilities at Duke. It will be located in and function as part of the Duke Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy Center, a shared instrument facility serving the region. With the acquisition of this instrument, the Duke facility will substantially enhance biomedical research efforts in currently strong biochemical and biological programs at this institution, in the Research Triangle and in the Southern United States.